Above the Horizon
by EndlessDevotionx
Summary: Kagome had spent years trying to bury the past in a flurry of new beginnings of the present, but when things begin to resurface it's hard for her to push it farther down the drain... Especially when there is a remembrance of the past in the form of Sesshoumaru Taisho, brother of Inuyasha – her first love. (Full summary inside.)
1. Resilient

**ABOVE THE HORIZON  
CHAPTER 1: RESILIENT**

Summary: Kagome had spent years trying to bury the past in a flurry of new beginnings of the present, but when things begin to resurface it's hard for her to push it farther down the drain... Especially when there is a remembrance of the past in the form of Sesshoumaru Taisho, brother of Inuyasha – her first love. It proves an even harder time to push the familiar back to the back of her mind when it seems that fate finds it funny to pull them together, and even more harder when the man develops feelings for her although unwanted. Perhaps she'll find ways to move on with a new beginning in the form of the past, or perhaps she'll let go completely and find a way with her stubborn, resilient ways. We'll see as time passes on.

* * *

Her heart couldn't spend another second or hour dwelling on the past. It just hurt too much. The past was a place that could only remain the past - untouched, without visit. Leaps of faith, daring adventures, battles with demons and dragons and sorceresses, and... first love.

The images left scars on her ever wandering heart that searched the world for a new purpose to beat. Needless to say that it still beat, it still pumped blood, but she could feel that it wasn't the same as it was those many years before.

She could blame it on the cardio, no doubt. The push and pressure of her rapid walking could explain the harsh feelings of strikes to her heart, but she couldn't be quite sure. For the thoughts that probed her mind seemed to pulse in time with the pain.

Cold air blew heavily onto her body but couldn't reach her as her perspiration and high body temperature prevented it from doing so; the autumn, chilled air was no match for her power walks and jogs or even her pained thoughts that seemed to give in to her heart pressure as much as the exercise did.

Most mornings wouldn't be like this. Most mornings would be brisk, new; it would be pleasant, even. But Kagome seemed to have run into a very unlikely remembrance of her past this particular unfortunate morning... And the consequences had a sad string of ripple effects on her emotions throughout the rest of it.

It didn't matter, however. She kept on with the morning and pushed, being the stubborn, resilient girl that she was. She didn't let it keep her from eating her morning breakfast, getting her running clothes on, and from starting her morning exercise. Instead, she used it as a fuel to further push her in her efforts to get a stronger work out than most. Turn a negative into a positive, if you choose to view it that way, despite the pain she felt along the way.

In the midst of her pants and huffs, she pulled her phone out one of the pockets of her exercise leggings and checked the time. While she was pushing herself harder and harder because of this morning's distraction, she seemed to have forgotten the pass of time, and she pushed in exercise about an hour more than regular time. It was 9 o'clock. Her running session usually ended at 8. And it so happened that she had passed her home in her distracted run as well, her marker for the end of her run.

So, with an extra hour on the list of her exercise, she wiped away a bit of the hard memories that brought agony like the sweat on her brow and smiled. Of course, such events wouldn't bring her down  
as thoroughly as one would think... She inwardly cheered. Now, on for the rest of the day.

* * *

No one seemed to have noticed the down ward spiral she was sent in this morning while she went about her day at work. She was, as always, perky, on point, in charge – doing her job 100% right, 100% amazing. She was the manager at a very popular art cafe in downtown Tokyo, moved on from the duties left for her in the isolated shrine on top of that quiet and peaceful mountain. She... Found that in order to help escape her past, she must leave the place in which it first emerged. The Higurashi Shrine... And, above all, all places like it. Isolated, peaceful, quiet. And, much to Kagome's relief, it worked. It worked enough to the point that once she made it to work, the hustle and bustle about her lovely little cafe chased away all the fear-bringing images of the past, despite the home-filled warmth that it seemed to be like in all its essence. The hustle and bustle might have chased away what seemed to still be a part of her, as she still managed to be troubled by any piece of it, but it still... Seemed to part of her as well, for she fit right smack in, comfortable in her role as manager and did the role well. At times she'd have some antique artwork come in here and there to showcase, and it would remind of her times long ago, but it didn't seem to bother her much to the point where she had thought she was moving on. But... I guess not. I guess it took something stronger to bring it back, but it was still there.

"Kyoko-san, on top of your heels. Make sure their order gets to them on a timely manner," Kagome said sharply to her newest employee as she made her way to the backroom for her lunch. And, of course, being the soft-hearted woman that she was, she was silently taken aback by the employee's slight cringe at Kagome's harsh tone. "You got this, I'm sure you'll do amazing," Kagome said, hands gestured in a friendly manner on the employees shoulder for comfort with a pat and a smile gracing her expression. She inwardly smiled wider at the employee's reply of sweetness, a small smile in return and shy voice speaking out, "Thank you so much, Kagome-sama, I appreciate it very much. I won't let you down." Kagome nodded in reply before moving on to the backroom to continue on with her schedule.

It seemed almost ridiculous, but only almost. Almost ridiculous that she could get worked up over such a matter now that it was pushed far back into the back of her mind if even there. If ever compared, you could most definitely see the difference between the emotional struggle in the morning and the struggle at work at that very moment.

At that moment, Kagome mindlessly did what she did almost every day at work. Take out her lunch bag, take out her lunch, open her lunch boxed food, and participated in small talk with her employees. They talked about the simplest things to the biggest events to talk about it in the news.

This morning, however... This morning was different. She usually woke up at 6 o'clock in the morning on her own time rather than an alarm's. She had developed a habit of a morning bird throughout time and would spend her time painting or exercising and, in usual mornings, both, if not one taking longer than the other. It may have been different, but it started off all the same. Woke up, cleaned up her bed. Unfortunately, she had to spend extra time looking for her exercise clothing... For it seemed she had misplaced if not lost where she had put it. She spent quite some time in her closet looking and digging just for that simple garment, until she discovered a box in which was marked in black marker **"CLOTHING." **At first, she seemed delighted, her eyes lighted up at the thought of finding new clothes. Well, actually old, but new clothes to wear. She was allowed to have fits of femininity. For a few moments, that lighted look was rightfully so, for she found many clothing she hadn't seen in years that she may wear again. Yet, as she kept on looking on, she began to realize that the familiarity was drawing dangerously to the time when she was in... Too late. She'd made it to the jackpot, the gold, but, in this case, it was every dreadfully otherwise to her for what it meant brought more dread than riches despite the sentimental value she'd still place on it no matter what the circumstance. Her middle school uniform. She lifted it up slowly towards the light so that the features of it could be seen more clearly, and she lightly played with the red sash under the green with white stripe collar with one hand. Dreamily, she stared at it, the images flowing into her mind faster than she could ever wish to stop it from doing before she dropped it to the side quickly. In her haste, something fell from the skirt pockets. And it was that that she dreaded seeing most.

Upon seeing it, she flushed red with anger and her eyes unknowingly teared up with tears of sadness, if anything else. Why? She muttered in her mind before it escaped her lips… _"why?"_ She knelt there in her walk-in closet, stiff; with tears that she only then began to realize was dripping from her eyes. Kagome wiped at them as she let the last of what memories she would allow to seep into her mind before forcefully shutting off her brain to anything that would further her pain and, with the same force, grabbed the garment hastily and threw it back into the box. As if she caught that her actions were a bit destructive (throwing things everywhere), she slowly handled the next clothing and put them all in the box after she paused shortly. She wouldn't wear them. Not if they came from that time, she wouldn't. As well as she could, she began to manage closing the top of the cardboard box tightly and made a promise to herself as she pushed it far into the back of the closet. She'd find some duct tape to tape it up then rewrite some **"STAY AWAY/DO NOT OPEN" **words in thicker black ink for safe measures just in case she forgot this happened in the future and she runs into it again. Just as she was about to stand up, her hand used to push herself up accidently pressed over the remembrance that brought the final straw to her heart.

Kagome stiffened once again but didn't dare move her hand. Instead of being fearful, however, and staring into the back of her hand, she lifted her head so she couldn't see and stood. She walked straight to her bedroom drawer, knelt, and opened the bottom one, placing the remembrance under the last clothing so it may not be visible to the eye. And sighed. She sat there silently for awhile before she let out a grunt of frustration and stood again. It was time to get up and try to move on.

And that she did very well until she would be proven otherwise.

"Do you just see that fine man sitting over there?" Bursted in one of the employees into the backroom. Kagome rolled her eyes as she let out a chuckle. "No, Yano-san."

"WELL. I think he is just PERFECT for you, Kagome-sama," Yano drawled on, grabbing Kagome by the arm. Kagome's eyes narrowed at the personal touch. She tried to keep employees at a distance. "Oh! If I may, Kagome-sama, let me show you, please," Yano squeaked, letting go of her boss's arm so she may have free reign. Kagome, with her arm now free, straightened herself and sighed. "Alright. Who's this man, Yano-san." With the permission given, Yano couldn't hold in a small squeal of excitement. She politely stepped aside and peeked through the doorway, gesturing for Kagome to do the same. "That man over there, with the long black hair, those narrow, narrow, piercing...

_golden eyes..."_

Kagome locked gazes with the man just as soon as her employee said that, and, as one would think she'd turn away, she seriously had _locked _gazes. She couldn't look away. Something about those golden orbs that had her sink in its depths of... Of... What?

Who else could have golden eyes?

Kagome suddenly stood out from hiding behind the doorway, her employee whispering at the folly but she couldn't quite hear. "Kagome-sama! He sees you! Hide!" Yet, all Kagome could think to herself was... "Inu... Yasha?" Again, what muttered in her mind seeped through her lips, and she said it loud and clear enough for the mysterious man to seemingly hear for his piercing gaze narrowed further and his head seemed to have cocked forward at the sound of the name escape her lips. Kagome couldn't get the image out of her mind, and now it was right in front of her. His golden eyes... His golden eyes. And how handsome it looked with his hair in opal black with a fashioned green trench coat and black jeans. It just looked...

"Uhm... Kagome-sama?" A small, shy voice penetrated her dream-state and Kagome shook her head out of it so she may focus on the source. "Uh... Ah? Yes?" She tried her best to recollect herself in front of Kyoko, the small, shy waitress who was also the employee that was trying to get her attention at the moment. "That man over there, he's asking for your services. I'm not sure... Uh..." Kyoko leaned in and whispered behind her hand, "How long you think you've been _staring_ at him let alone both of you at each _other._" Kagome inwardly punched herself in the face. Punched herself in the_ most embarrassing face she ever made. _"Ah, damnit, Kyoko-san, why..." Kagome began, almost about to rant out in public before catching herself. "Ahhhh."

Kyoko only smiled. "Don't worry, Kagome-sama. I don't think it's nothing more than an inquiry about some artwork. Keep your cool like always seem to do."

That encouraging remark elicited an exhale for Kagome, a sigh releasing the stress, for Kyoko seemed to have said something that seemed to be true for the most part. It's just a man. Kagome laughed slightly at that comment. It's just a _man._ It's not like he was a dragon or something, like she's faced many times before, right? There are more terrifying things she has battled in the past that has nothing to do with normal _men._ And this... This man couldn't possibly be Inuyasha... Unless...

Shaking her head away from that last thought, this was a _normal man. _And it was sure as hell on the earth she's walked on that no_ normal man was going to make her cave in. _"Thanks, Kyoko," She gratefully replied before walking off to meet the man. It looked like it'll be close to being off lunch for her. Can't say no to a customer. And something in her mind, although she didn't want to admit it or say it or acknowledge it, told her, "_especially a customer like this one."_

The closer she walked to the customer the more drawn in she got into his deep, golden eyes. "May I help you, sir?" She asked politely. The man only nodded, his gaze never leaving hers and her's never leaving his. "I wanted to ask about this painting," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the painting. Kagome left his gaze for that moment and, upon seeing the painting, smiled. "Ah," She replied. The painting he referred to was a painting of blue and gray sakuras fading off into the star filled sky, an abundance of them scattered and bunched throughout the large canvas. Ripples played across the light canvas, the gentle water colors chosen to fill it in left the sakuras as if they were on the clearest of waters. Dim lights from the café meshed well with the color tone of lights in the painting that it seemed to them that the night sky was actually alight with the stars. "Those are a painting of the ancient blue and gray sakuras that once filled our lands. Are you familiar with their history?" The man moved his gaze from her to the painting before them. "They're myths. You speak of them as if their history is real." Kagome smiled even more vibrantly, and this time it reached her eyes, playful and bright it seemed to the man. "As real as any other lifetime would permit them to be." This earned a raised brow as a response, and when his eyes again locked with hers, Kagome laughed. "Its art, sir, and art could bring forth any lifetime, any myth, to life by it's' colors and strokes. Don't you think so?"

For awhile, it seemed to Kagome that the man was studying her features, her expression, her eyes – trying to read into what she was saying like there were more to read into. "I know of the myth," He finally said. "However, I'd like for you to enlighten to me."

"Is this a test?" Kagome said with amusement but, before giving time for him to answer, she held her hands behind her back as if going to prepare a speech and said, "Very well." She began with looking into his eyes. "Long ago, in the distant lands of Japan, when demons scoured the lands and humans sought out magical remedies to heal their sick, it was said a beautiful flower arose from the ground as a blessing to a young miko. Not one knows of her name, for her name was lost amongst the story-telling after ages and ages that came after, yet, she guarded the Shikon Jewel, and earned her right to do so. Purified it..." Her eyes left his to look to the floor, then the painting, her smile fading. "She purified it, after spending long nights and days chasing it's shards amongst the lands against an evil foe. It was said that it was in the dead of the night, under a bright pink Sakura tree, did she purify not only the jewel, but her demon foe's blood and body. The Sakura was only a bystander of such feat, but was affected still by the beauty of the purification. It's petals transformed into a bright blue and lightened gray to match the moon in the sky and the color of the miko's purifying rays. And it is said, that not one could obliterate the Sakura flowers. If you destroyed one, another would grow in its place on the branch it grew on, and if a branch cut from the roots, the flower would still retain its zestful life and colors." Near the end of tale, Kagome again looked into his eyes.

"Mmmm. It's missing a tad bit of information," The man added. "She fought alongside the Lord of the West, and purified the jewel within his lands. Soon after, people began drawing pictures of the moon and the blue sakura as a symbol of their collaboration and team effort." Kagome smiled once again, this time just a little more lightly. "I forgot that bit of information."

He only nodded, and resumed his attention to the painting. "How much?" He said. Kagome seemed shocked, but replied in stride. "I'm sorry, sir, it's not for sale. Everything here is showcased and will return to their owners after a good day's time." The man's brows furrowed together before turning his body towards her and pushing his hands into his pockets. "May I speak with the artist?" He said, displeasure laced in his tone. "Ah… I sort of…_ am_ the artist, sir," She replied shyly.

"Hm," was all he said as he seemed to take her in for the very first time. The small waitress was about two feet smaller than he was, her red uniform contrasting with her peachy skin that seemed to have glowed in the light of the café. She seemed plain, but still pretty, her straight black hair jetted down her back regally with light curls at the end, her bangs full and shaping her petite face. Her eyes seemed to have shimmered, the light brown irises leaving the dark black of her pupils visible to his eye. Her lips were full and well taken care of, no chapped scars left on it despite the lack of make-up anywhere on her face. Rosy were her cheeks, and curvaceous her body. She most definitely wasn't the same as most of the women he had dated in the past, but she was still a pretty little woman.

"Uhm. Sir?" She squeaked, not quite being comfortable under his scrutiny.

"How about I take you out to lunch, instead?"


	2. Getting to Know Her

**ABOVE THE HORIZON  
****CHAPTER 2: GETTING TO KNOW HER  
**

* * *

"How did I get myself into this," Kagome whined as she allowed herself to be pulled by her three friends. "I don't know, Kagome, but you shouldn't question it! Just be happy like I'm happy for you!" Ayumi chirped, her brightness resonating and being absorbed by the two other girls, Eri and Yuka. Eri smiled as she seemed to stare dreamily into space. "Can you imagine? Such a romantic story coming from such a meeting, you two fall deeper and deeper in love and" – Kagome halted the woman midsentence. "Stop, Eri, we're not going to go that far deep into this. It's just one date that I accidently got myself into."

Accidently was probably the true word.

"So, can you tell me how this was an 'accident', Kagome?" Yuka asked, her bubbliness just as visible as the others. "Such an accident that you got asked out by a man that could take you out to such an expensive, five-star restaurant. He obviously is a rich boy and you knew it, Kagome, don't lie." Kagome blushed, embarrassed of the fact that her friend had just painted her as a gold digger. "You don't understand!" She began to defend. "I was just so flustered, I couldn't think straight, all I wanted to do was get back to work and so happened that I spit out some agreement that I wasn't even aware of and oh my goodness how, how, how, how did I" – Eri laughed, pausing in their walk and leaving a friendly gesture for Kagome. She extended forward her arms to Kagome and her hands placed to comfort her on her shoulders. "Shhhhhhh, Kagome. You'll get through this. Like you said. It's just a date," Eri comforted. Ayumi giggled behind her hand, "one that'll never happen again? Please." Kagome narrowed her brows at the woman and nudged her a bit roughly with her elbow. "Please, stop, guys. I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't make a big deal out of this, it'd help me cope better." It would be almost comical how the three girls just smiled widely at Kagome silently, as If showing their terribly annoying excitement through silence. Almost. Kagome sighed with exasperation and looked sternly at her friends once more. "Please. Guys." Then she proceeded to fold her arms across her chest as if to add to the tone of her finality. "Please."

Ayumi rolled her eyes, with only a lighter smile still present on her face. "Alright, Kagome. We'll agree to your conditions. Let's just get this outfit faster, we don't have all day. You're just lucky he changed it to dinner, not lunch. It'll take some time to pretty up you know, not that you're not pretty already but you know." Kagome sighed again, but this time one of relief. "Alright, I can deal with this now," She said happily.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat casually and quietly at his table, his beverage streaming heat in the coffee bean roast scented café. He found it pleasurable to spend his time in cafés, sipping on coffee, pulling out his laptop for work, or to pass the time away. He was doing that at that very moment, thinking of a certain young waitress that seemed to have caught his attention the other day.

It's not the first time a woman had been flustered in his presence, but to think how flustered she was was quite… funny, if he could say so himself. How she struggled to find words, attempted to reject, but in the end ended up agreeing to see him at the Charlotte Restaurant at 6 o'clock pm, as he had requested. Her poise seemed to have left completely, and that was what caught his attention the most. She seemed, at first, poised and ready to interact with him, not at all intimidated by him at the very least. Pretty enough to have probably earn a good number of dates (or attempts to get one from her at least), she should be used to him asking her out. He was amused thoroughly by her flushed cheeks, and stumbling upon her words.

Looking up to see the clock posted on the café's wall, he saw that it was 5 o'clock. It was nearing the time to meet with the young woman that seemed to have amused him so. He took a couple more sips of his coffee before cleaning up his space, packing up his laptop that he had used to work on just awhile ago.

The Charlotte Restaurant was only a couple miles away, and he slid into his nice little Ferrari before pulling off into the streets to meet his date.

* * *

Kagome stood in the cold, breezy autumn air, cuddling further into her long black overcoat. The trees' leaves were already the golden brown of fall, and she spent her time cuddling into her overcoat and marveling at the beauty of it. She was always the type to appreciate nature, and she loved for a sure fact the change in season.

"Excuse me, miss," She heard from behind. She knew the sound of that low tone even if she had just met the man. Turning around, she faced the man she had embarrassingly lost her cool over in her small little café, in which she was _supposed _to be safe, but oh well. Time to take things in stride. The attire he was wearing was terribly formal as hers was, but she would have to admit how also terribly handsome he was in his black fitted suit and simple red yet sleek tie. His hair was pulled back into a smooth pony tail that was tied at the nape of his neck, and his golden eyes as piercing as ever. She could admit that at least, right? This man was handsome? It's just that those golden eyes just somehow pained her at that moment, for she knew that it was the same color that caught her heart in flurries when she once loved…

She refrained from shaking her head and making a fool out of herself even further than she already had. "Sir." When she said that, she immediately took notice of the Ferrari that was sporting right behind the man. "Oh my God, is that your car?!" She squealed excitedly, running past him to see closer the specimen. She caught herself again and hit herself inwardly in the head. "I mean." Kagome laughed nervously, before clearing her throat. "Is this your car? It looks nice." Turning around she noticed his raised brow and a slight irk of irritation grazed her nerves.

"It's comical how you find that exciting." He said, not denying that it was pretty amusing. "Oh." Kagome grunted, annoyed. "And I'm guessing you don't actually laugh now do you…" She pressed. "You find it comical… Yet you don't laugh. I don't think I haven't seen you smile yet, but assuming that we've just met I probably have to wait a couple hours. Or days. If you ever do, how do you find it comical and not laugh unless you're making fun at me with sarcasm. And I do not appreciate the sarcasm if you're making fun of the fact that I'm seriously a poor person who can't afford such things."

He extended his hand to her as invitation to a hold, his expression still smile-less. "Don't be so surprised, I hardly ever do smile. And don't be so irritated, I'm just not used to it. I apologize for insulting you." Now she was taken aback a bit by his apologies, but her irritation subsided at his consideration and politeness. "I'm sorry too. I'm just… Not used to it. Not used to dating someone who has all this money. And I'll have you know that's not something I'll swoon over any minute now," She said, adding the last part for safe measure. If his brow could raise a bit further, she could've sworn it raised further, but she bypassed it and took his arm instead. "Would you give me the pleasure of knowing your name?" Kagome then laughed. "Ah that's right. How could we spend this much time talking to one another and not even know each other's name." Both of them proceeded to walk into the glassed and wooden framed double doors of the restaurant, and checked in for their reservation. While being lead to their table, Kagome took off her overcoat, revealing her brilliant yet simple dress. Sesshoumaru saw that it was a fitted red dress to match his tie, loose around the neck. It seemed to be a halter, but the straps only narrowed into and under the loose red cloth around her neck. The texture is what made the dress seemed more vibrant, for it was smooth and silky rather than the regular cotton. He just noticed her black heels toning her legs.

Her hair was the same as in the cafe, but seemed to gloss in the bright restaurants light. Long, regally streaming down her back with loose curls at the end, and full bangs that shaped her petite face. She wore red lipstick, bringing out her features and the red dress, and also some mascara to thicken her lashes. Her bright brown eyes shimmered as her laugh did, he noticed. As they slid into their seats, Kagome spoke once more. "Kagome."

Sesshoumaru stiffened, not quite expecting that name to slip. "Kagome Higurashi," She finished, her smile vibrant, lighting her eyes with the same luminance. Quickly, before she asked for his name, he slipped in his question. "Higurashi? As in the Higurashi shine?" Kagome nodded. "Yes! You know of the place?"

"Yes. I do. It's a very small and peaceful shrine, I used to visit that shrine frequently," He lied. The only reason why he knew of the place was because of its significance with the Shikon Jewel, and not only that. But a particular miko. No doubt that that was too big of a coincidence for her not to be the same Kagome. He seemed to have forgotten about the miko long enough to not notice the similarities. She still had the same life to her; the only thing that was different was her looks. She had definitely matured, in face and in body, more womanly, if you may. He could tell by the way she looked tonight. Her scent seemed to be the same as well, but, again, it seemed that he had long forgotten about the miko enough to not know the little details anymore. Or, at least push them to the back of his mind. He wouldn't have to worry about revealing himself. He had to change his name throughout the times to keep up with the records that the government had on the people. Hiding your demon identity was crucial in this day and age, and hiding and changing your name was one of that should be on your list if you were one. Silently, he wondered, if this changed his sudden interest in dating her.

He never kept the women that he ended up dating, after all.

"What about you? What's your name? _Sir?_" Kagome joked, "I can't call you that forever, you know." Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly, something he tended to do when things amused him. "Takura. Takura Himura."

* * *

**A/N: **Read and Review! It'd be nice to know what you all think :) I'm not sure about the pace, but hopefully it's at one you can still enjoy.


	3. The Deal

**ABOVE THE HORIZON**  
**CHAPTER 3: THE DEAL  
**

* * *

Both individuals had had their fill at the restaurant, and now were going for a walk around the city around it. It was Kagome's idea, saying that it would "burn off the fat" or something or other. Sesshoumaru just agreed, being polite and inviting in the breath of fresh air.

"Do you tend to hate it?" Kagome asked, keeping her distance from him as she once again marveled at the leaves falling from the trees. "Hate what…?" Sesshoumaru paused. For a moment, he was about to fall into old habits. _"Hate what, miko?" _He foolishly _was _going to say, but smartly caught the mistake. "Your job. An… Engineer, you say? A CEO of this big company that runs on what? _Math?"_ Sesshoumaru caught her tone, how she seemed to have detested the subject of math altogether. He replied in a calm voice, not lacing it with displeasure and only casually speaking. "Yes. I do. You can't imagine the insolence I have to deal with at many points in my career," He replied, telling the absolute truth. With that, Kagome let out a laugh, musical in the night and possibly on the ears of those walking by them. "Oh, let me guess. You are the terrible, horrible, boss that brings fear into the lives of his employees every day and even night, your voice bringing nightmares to their sleep." Sesshoumaru scoffed at how ridiculous her playful ideas could get, although he felt that his air of intimidation might have given the statement an air of truth. "Perhaps," Was his simple reply.

He went on observing the woman who was now walking a couple inches in front of him at his side, her head tilted up towards the trees and hand extended, catching any stray leaf that would decide to fall her way.

"And you, Higurashi-san? Do you detest your job? And moreover, is it a career of your choice?" He said, deciding to further the conversation. He heard a sigh come from the girl, although he wasn't sure if it was a sigh of contempt, or contentedness, or sadness. Finally he heard softly and very far off, "I love it." Kagome continued attempting to catch the leaves as if it were a game. "The business of it all, customer servicing, my employees that come and go. My day's are never boring, always filled with something, with the new art coming in every week. I'm working with something that I love to do, after all. Art was what I majored in, and I enjoy every moment of working on any of my pieces." It was said with such peace, that Sesshoumaru almost marveled at the fact that she could love it so. She was, after all, working in customer service and the food industry. That was one of the toughest jobs you can get. However, before he could get into marveling, he grabbed her closer to him, his right arm pulling her closer. Kagome just let out a small squeal in surprise and, in reflex, looked up to him.

She found that his attention wasn't on her.

"I'm sorry, sir, she wasn't paying attention where she was going." Kagome registered the words before realizing what they meant and gasped, looking forward to find a man and woman who were too close to her for comfort."It's okay," she heard the man say. She immediately added in her words, "I'm so sorry, sir, ma'am, I didn't mean to." Pulling herself out of Sesshoumaru's hold, she stood straight and bowed deeply. The man and woman only smiled. "It's fine!" They said before continuing to walk on.

Sesshoumaru noticed her cuddling further into her overcoat, the breeze blowing a bit rough enough for her hair to flow in the wind. He would comment on the clumsiness, but decided to comment on her state of cold instead and invited her to draw a close to the date, telling her it would be best to head home.

Flushed and embarrassed, Kagome agreed. "Yes," She muttered, the warm air of her breath puffing out into the cold. "I guess so."

Looking up into his eyes, she could feel that horrid pain once again, not aware that Sesshoumaru was taking it her beautiful expression carefully. Fluttering lashes, bright brown eyes, rosy cheeks, lips hidden behind her hands to feel the warmth of her breath in the cold of the night.

She couldn't take looking into those eyes at that moment. The golden depths were just all too familiar. She just wanted the night to end.

It felt like forever for her to get into the car to get home, for they had walked some distance. And once she did get home, walked into her room, kicked off her heels, grabbed them, and walked in her closet, she could almost feel the aura of the box hiding away at the back of it. The image of the remembrance she hid in her drawer stung her mind even though it was well hidden away. As she got herself ready to end her night fully with a good night's rest, suddenly fatigue hit her hard, along with a deep sadness. She'd be damned if she let herself cry, but she felt as if that's what her heart was doing even with her efforts.

* * *

"Toasted bagel and white cinnamon latte!" She called out into the shop, enjoying the smell of the newest order fill the back of the register counter. Kagome was deeply happy that she was back at what she was good at doing, back at what kept her on point. After several days making a fool out of herself in front of a man, she was happy to do so. While she was working behind the register and running around servicing customers who had questions about art, none of her employees would ask her questions on how's or what's about the date she went on, or even knew. When Takura asked her out that day she was sure to have kept her cool when she went back in as if an inquiry about a piece was all she got.

Until, of course, her lucky streak would end, as it felt like it did when she saw him walk through the door. It had already been a couple days since she'd seen him.

Her heart, her stupid heart. It started racing at the thought that he would notice her and spark up conversation with her about their date, but she immediately calmed herself down. _He must be a regular here, and she just didn't notice, _she comforted herself. _Just a regular, going to get his coffee, and leave, she was just a one-time thing. He was going to pay not one bit of attention to her and get his coffee. And. Leave._

Sadly enough, that wasn't true.

"Higurashi-san." He said, making it plain and obvious that he was talking to her from the other side of the counter. Kagome was relieved when the next order was made and she had to make do with busying herself with making it. However it wasn't entirely relieving and she felt it when she could feel the stares of her employees ebbing into her. "Yes, Takura?" She replied, wishing she could just ignore the guy. In her mind, after having the reply leave her lips, she wondered why she didn't do just that. Then she remembered, it still wouldn't take away the fact that he addressed her.

"I'm here for my end of the bargain."

Kagome cursed to herself. Of course. Couldn't he say, _"I'm here to the piece we talked about."_ or _"…That piece we talked about?" _or something at least more discreet?

"Kagome-sama?" She heard from behind her. It was Yano-san, eyes wary and unsure and very much like someone who just figured out a clue and was trying to decipher it. And Kagome didn't like it. "If you haven't noticed, it's 3 o'clock. It's time for you to start waitressing." Again, Kagome cursed. That means that she was open to answer Takura's questions, which means her employee noticed, that means she'd get questions later. She didn't like how her world was being interrupted at all. "I'll take care of the next order."

It was soon enough that Kagome was finished with the order she was so content with hiding behind making and had to start waitressing. Irritated, she lightly swung open the door that left as the only barrier between her and Takura, more ready to take lunch orders for the back kitchen to cook rather than tend to the man that had, so it seemed, started to turn her world upside down.

"You're café is also a restaurant as well?" He inquired. Kagome shot him a glare. "Yes, but only for lunch. Breakfast and dinner aren't served here." Sesshoumaru seemed to have caught her displeasure and raised his brow _again, _something Kagome was getting quite irked about. "May I have the pleasure of knowing what I had done to elicit such a glare?"

Like he didn't know? He _should_ know.

Kagome walked to the backroom door and gestured him to follow him as she grabbed the order pads that were stacked on a counter near it. That was when she decided to reply away from employee ears.

"Yes. Couldn't you be at least more professional about asking for the artwork? Not like… Not like we're dealing _drugs _for goodness sake?" She hissed. Sesshoumaru, again, was amused. "There's nothing more professional than coming for your end of the deal, and, Higurashi-san. I do not think anyone would assume drug-dealing." Having said that, Kagome replied with an "_ugh_" as she rubbed her temples with her fingers. "I assume you haven't told them about our date. You're upset that they may question later."

Kagome nodded before sighing to release her stress. "Ah, well… There's nothing we can do about it now. The artwork is back at my place already and new pieces are put up for the new week. I'll meet up with you at Jack's diner? It's pretty close to restaurant we went to. Or… It's far too heavy and big to carry to meet up somewhere."

"Maybe I may just pick it up at your place?" Sesshoumaru asked, and Kagome sighed, suddenly thinking of all the ways that any of her friends or some of the employees would take to that. It didn't seem like a pretty sight for her at all. "I guess that'll have to do. Here, I'll write down my address and number for you," She said, writing quickly on one of the order pads. Once done, she tore it out and gave it to him.

The painting of the gray and blue sakuras played across her mind for a split second, and suddenly she felt grateful. It was one of the only paintings she's painted that resembled a bit of her past. "I'm glad it's going to be gone, anyway," She said lowly, barely above a whisper, but Sesshoumaru with his sharp ears caught it. He would ask about it, but she rushed him to let her go. "Come now, Takura. You wouldn't keep a manager from doing her work, now would you?" She said, ushering him out of the way.

Sesshoumaru just let her pass him by, allowing her to work as she pleased to do. He pondered on her last words.

_"I'm glad it's going to be gone, anyway."_

Did she not take pride in every art piece she did? Would she not hold sentimental value on it knowing it held a piece of her past? He eyed the girl as she led a group of young girls to their tables, much younger, around the age she was when she was pulled down the well. Come to think of it, she may not be happy with the piece, he put together in his mind. At least, for the reminder of not just the past, but the past she left _behind._ Or, perhaps she was just unsatisfied with the product. He could not be sure, but he continued to eye the pretty little woman with curiosity.

Her life, her zest, her love for the simplest things. He recalled it the same as when he worked together, training her in those long nights in the forests of his lands in order to face the final battle with Naraku. Before, many years ago, he'd find it insufferable, and it would be unrecognizable to the woman getting to know him now that he was who he was since he was treating her in such a manner. Right now, he's treating her more with politeness, respect. When, in the past, he'd treat her like any employee under his wing, any pupil, any damnable human. Still, he tossed them away as if they were trash even to this day, but to think of dating such from her species would only lead her to think him anything but the Sesshoumaru she knew.

He found it endearing her love for this work – this simple, simple life. After all he has seen over the years, it was quite a refreshing breath of fresh air.

Most women he dated were high maintenance, and even those of low maintenance he'd be polite to and date would swoon madly over his money, eager to either spend it, or sleep with him.

Feeling stares boring into him, he turned his golden gaze to those working at the back of the counter, sure he had just missed those stares by a split second before they turned away. In response, although he knew they could not see it, he glared, knowing they would at least feel it. He continued to walk on out of the café, ready to resume again his business at work as he pulled out his phone to dial a few important numbers affiliated with his company.

* * *

"Kagome-sama. Spill. Spill. SPILL." Yano enthusiastically demanded. It was lunch time, and Kagome knew there'd be no escaping it. She just inwardly screamed in frustration. "Nothing happened, Yano, we just exchanged a few words and I ended up giving him my painting." Some employees shook their heads, muttering beneath their breaths. "Kagome-sama never goes against protocol, what makes this man so special?" Another employee whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Yano nodded, "Yes, Kagome-sama, what makes him so special, hm?"

Exasperatedly, Kagome was coming close to spill. "What does it matter to you guys anyway? I'm your boss. I should be but an annoying passing person in your day that you should be even intimidated to ask such questions to…. Right?" She added the last part hesitantly, not so sure knowing her soft nature with her employees.

"Intimidated that we can't get into your personal space or show inadequacy during work, yes, but not enough to know you. Kagome-sama, it hurts us that you wouldn't share such important information with us. You're like a friend to us, and have acted like one many times. This team is like family." That was it. Kagome gave in. That's all it took. It hit her soft spot.

"We exchanged a date for the artwork," She said matter-of-factly, hoping the faster she stated the facts the faster it'd be over with.

"OH MY," Yano cried. "I didn't know you were capable of such things, Kagome-sama!" The rest of the employees gave in their share of shock. Kagome only rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Look, I was flustered, I didn't know what to say. I would've rejected had I had my wits about me but I didn't, I was caught off guard, wasn't expecting his question," She explained.

"So?" Kyoko jumped in, not really paying attention to her explanation as she stopped munching on her sandwich for a moment to register what happened and speak. "The artwork? How're you exchanging it with him? We've never done this before."

Kagome gulped, knowing how they would take it. Of course, it meant nothing to _her_ for nothing would happen _at all, a_nd she would be _sure of it_, but knowing her employees and friends, she sure knew it would be taken otherwise.

"Well…" They stared, wondering at her hesitance.

"He's picking it up from my place."

Kyoko gasped. "_That far already?!_"

Kagome rolled her eyes and whined, "Guys, you're being ridiculous. He's just. Picking. It. Up."

The backroom filled with laughter while Yano's eyes twinkled a bit, disturbing the hell out of Kagome. "Sure. If not now, then later." And with that being said, Kagome shivered unpleasantly and whined even further. "Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys."

* * *

The week had passed meaning it was now the weekend, and, written on the paper Sesshoumaru retrieved from Kagome, she noted that the upcoming Saturday be the best day.

Sesshoumaru pulled in front of the white apartment with the gold numbers **"249"** plastered neatly on the brown front door. He double checked the street name and the number once more to see if it was correct, and when he saw that it was he slid out his car and walked casually up the steps. After ringing the doorbell, he waited a few moments. Waited.

He took in the rose bushed growing at the side of the steps; the neat, clean presentation of the front of her apartment. Also, the soft green curtains visible on the inside from the window beside the door and he, above all -

Waited. Checked the time on the paper, and then the time on his watch, then waited.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He heard loudly from the inside of the apartment, alarming him. With this new turn of events, he heightened his senses more to get tabs on her scent, only to find it masked with an uncertain one, which he found even more alarming. Immediately thinking of the worst, Sesshoumaru started looking for an easy entrance to get in and help, brows narrowed in and a sense of urgency at it's peak.

His eyes fell on the window.


	4. Maybe

**ABOVE THE HORIZON**  
**CHAPTER 4: MAYBE**

A/N: Lost in schoolwork… When I had started this fic, I was on winter break – then I started school and things got hectic for me. I must. Apologize _ Not only that, but I went on an art frenzy and was obsessed with painting and drawing, just couldn't stop. Here I am picking it up again, though, so don't throw too many tomatoes! A appreciate the 3 reviews I had, follows, and favorites for my first three chapters; I couldn't thank you guys more.

I'm also writing another fic that's a Yu Yu Hakasho Crossover (a fic I neglected as well omg sorry guys), so if you go and support that one as well. Well anyways, enjoy!

* * *

There was broken glass all over the floor as a result from his hasty attempt of a rescue, as he expected. What he hadn't expected was for the woman to be screaming… directly at him.

"WHY. Did you break my WINDOW?" She exclaimed, her arms dramatically gesturing to the pieces of glass on the floor. "Now I have to clean _more_ up!"

It would have been expected for a man to panic under such circumstances, but Sesshoumaru being who he was remained calm, only arching his brow. "You had screamed, I had thought someone was assaulting you."

"I had spilled my paint-thinner!" Kagome stressed, her expression a bit hysterical. "Wha-I-Peruuuughhhhhhhhhh," She stumbled, growling near the end of her tirade out of frustration. "I mean…." She began, before throwing her hands up in her hair then rubbing her temples. "I appreciate the concern but…. This is quite some damage, don't you think?" When she looked up, Sesshoumaru saw her narrowed, irritated bright brown orbs. He sighed in frustration as well. "That's not easy to assume when someone is screaming. You're high pitch shrill was alarming; I had wanted to be safe." He walked closer to her, inspecting the damage he had done. "I will cover the damage. And for an extra apology I will pay for more paint-thinner."

That seemed to do the trick. The tension in her brows seemed to have eased up, and her sigh sounded more like relief than frustration. She admitted that it helped her nerves a lot that the cost would be covered by someone who had the money to meet the means. "Thank you…" She breathed out, calmer.

As she walked over to an easel that was drenched in the scent of paint-thinner she said, "You know, you are quite troublesome." Sesshoumaru remained with his flat expression, eyeing her as she scrunched her nose up in distaste. "I believe on the contrary, if you hadn't spilled your paint-thinner it wouldn't have ended up this way. More or less, if you hadn't overreacted, your window would possibly still be intact."

Kagome growled, amusing Sesshoumaru. She was tiny, and it sounded similar to a young pup. "Whatever," was all she managed to retort.

It was then Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the painting placed on the easel…. His eyes widened upon seeing what it was.

It was him. Well… It was him from the past.

The way the painting had looked so professionally realistic impressed him. It was his profile – he was dressed in his white hakama in his younger years, his pelt draped over his right shoulder, one hand raised low as he looked down. Beside him was Kagome, clad in her miko garb, her hands raised to center with his. In the middle of the both of them was the Shikon no Tama; white, pink, and blue permeating holiness. Behind the jewel was a painted moon, realistically colored and impressively designed. Both individuals in the painting were surrounded by a glow of gray and blue sakuras.

Kagome noticed his awe-filled expression, and her annoyance died. She instead smiled softly. "More from this legend… After you had mentioned that little tidbit about the Lord of the West, I couldn't get this idea out of my mind." Sesshoumaru took his attention away from the painting and looked down on the petite woman. The expression she wore on her face seemed distant, deep in thought.

"I'd imagine…" She began, her voice sounding far off without her realizing it. "They made a great team. And I guess you can sort of see I fantasize being the heroine," She giggled. "I like painting myself as the miko sometimes."

"Hn," was his simple reply. Then, he added, "You have talent. I might frequent your work."

"Thank you," she quipped with a smile. It was then she decided to get on with business. "So, you're here for the painting," she said as she disappeared into her room."It's in here! If you could help, please!" She called.

Sesshoumaru followed after, taking in the room when he walked in. It was neat, clean. The bed had a thick gray comforter with matching pillows and was already made, her bedside tables orderly and not cluttered at all. There was a large black vanity set in front of it, the top of it just as orderly as her bedside tables.

"Here," he heard Kagome say from another room linked to that one. Going inside he found the scent of paint-thinner and paints of various mediums was everywhere, covered canvases cluttered throughout each wall. "This is my supply room," she explained when she observed his wandering eyes. "And here," she removed some tarp off a good-sized canvas, "This is the painting. It's all yours."

A feeling had found its way into Sesshoumaru as he traced the outlines of the sakura blossoms. Memories of the past flew back into his mind, the sweaty scent of a determined miko as she trained with him somehow as real to him as the smell of the paints he scented out in the room. Back then, he wouldn't have acknowledged it, but now he was a changed man. She had been a good pupil, adhering to every one of his words, determined to beat the evil before her. She was bright as well. He remembered the light-hearted, one-sided conversations she'd try to start with him, trying to no avail to distract him from his duties.

It was interesting what he was beginning to notice now after so many years. Back then she just seemed to be a slip of a girl… But right now in the present, something about her was catching his attention. He just wasn't quite sure about it.

He looked from the painting to her, scrutinizing the way she looked. Her usually sleek long hair was pulled back into a high, messy bun, her just as messy bangs still shaping her narrow and petite face. She was wearing a white button-up shirt barely covering her denim shorts. Her nails on her hands and feet were neatly tended to, manicured very cleanly.

"Do you wear makeup?" He inquired. The question he asked caught her off guard, for it had nothing to do with the painting she had just been talking about. "Ermmm... No," She replied, eyeing him warily.

"You look beautiful for someone who doesn't wear makeup."

A pink blush colored her cheeks, her hands pulled to her mouth. "Uh…" She hesitated. "Thanks. That's all you wanted to come here for, right?"

Sesshoumaru paused. _Is this all I came here for?_

Whatever it was that was catching his attention, he wanted to figure it out. What was making this woman seem more than what she seemed to be?

"I…" He hesitated, which was not in his character. "Perhaps we can grab something else to eat sometime? Again?"

If it was how they first met, Kagome would have stumbled and stuttered and accepted right away, but the difference from then and now was that she was somewhat prepared.

"I'm not sure…" She said. She didn't shoot it down right away, something truly preventing her from saying no, and so she recalled her last date with him. He was…. Sort of sweet. Very gentlemanlike. And… He didn't seem like a bad man.

She thought to herself how it would benefit her, or hurt her – but she couldn't see how it could _hurt_ her. Unless he broke her heart… But, the risk taker in Kagome was probing her to take a leap of faith in order for something new to fill her life. Perhaps she needed this distraction. Perhaps she needed to love someone.

Other than Inuyasha.

The thought pained her so much that it was evident on her face. Sesshoumaru was not so incompetent to not catch it. "It looks like you are pained."

"Hm…" Kagome smiled, changing her expression. "I just…. I don't know if it's appropriate. I think… I think I'm still in love with my ex." That wasn't a complete lie. Inu-yasha may not have loved her the way she wanted so she could call him her lover, but she still had a special place for him in her heart. "I'm sorry."

The pained look in her eyes unsettled Sesshoumaru for a reason he wasn't sure of. It pulled at this apparent attraction he was beginning to have for her, as if telling him it was his purpose to take that pain away.

"Give me a chance to try. And…" He paused, trying to find what to say. "I owe you with that broken window." It wasn't intended to be a joke, but she found it funny, despite her mood.

Kagome giggled softly, the pain still pulsing in her heart, making her eyes water. "Perhaps." She was caught off guard for other reasons the first time, but now she just didn't want to have him see her cry, someone she barely knew. "Sure," She hastily said, "But I have more things to do. So if you could leave?"

It was obvious she didn't want to come off rude, because she said it as gently as she could. Sesshoumaru nodded, understanding her needs completely. "I'll leave," He said as he picked up the painting with much ease. Kagome immediately felt guilty for the rush, so when he made it out her bedroom door and as she opened the front door of her apartment, she asked him kindly, "What's your number by the way?"

Sesshoumaru paused, putting the painting down for a moment. Pulling out a notepad and pen from his overcoat pocket, he jotted down the number for his cell phone and handed it to her. Kagome felt unease still at the fact that she rushed him out for his expression was stoic, hard to read. So, she wanted to reassure him. "I'll contact you," she said, smiling without having the joy really show.

He nodded, picked up the painting, and headed out the door. Just to be sure he would be safe, Kagome watched him as he packed the painting into the back of his car and waited for him to pull off. Before he opened his car door, his eyes met hers. They lingered like that for a moment, as if they were telling their goodbyes in silence, and then he got into his car and drove off.

Kagome set to work on putting wood planks on the window to keep intruders out. She silently thanked the Kami that she was at least handy with nails and a hammer, as well as strong enough to puncture the wall. When she was finished, she headed into her room and plopped down into her bed. "Am I ready for this?" She asked herself, obviously not sure if she made the right decision.

Sitting up straight, she pulled the paper Takura had given her from her pocket. She stared at it for awhile, contemplating her emotions and the decision she just made. Something was pulling her to the past, reminding her that she was still so very much in love and she could not love anyone else, but there was also something in her heart that was so much in pain that it was scratching for any kind of remedy. Closing her eyes shut, a lone tear fell as she whimpered pathetically, softly. And then finally, she sighed. Picking up her phone, she decided to punch Takura's number into the dial and send him a message.

_I hope you have a good night. (:_

Moments later, her phone rang, and she answered Takura while he was driving.

"I hope you have a goodnight too. I'm driving so I decided to call," he said, his tone not suggestive, high pitch, or sweet – just matter-of-fact. But Kagome smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Thanks for calling. Good night." There was a pause.

"You don't have to hang up," he finally responded.

Another awkward silence as Kagome hesitated and struggled to find what to say. "…I suppose I'll keep you company then."

And for the whole drive back to Sesshoumaru's home, they talked about what kind of plans they could do for tomorrow or whatever future date they would set to meet.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R!


	5. Getting Closer

**ABOVE THE HORIZON**  
**CHAPTER 5: GETTING CLOSER**

* * *

Kagome was in her closet taking in her reflection in the tall mirror behind the door. She had to look presentable for this date… That thought lingered in her mind. _This date…_

This was the second date she had been on with this guy… Making her officially, well, you know, _dating._ She hadn't really pictured her doing this for a long, long time. There would be men looking her way, striking up conversations with her, yes, but no one had ever really asked her out. She thought to herself with little humor if Takura was mildly insane. Especially if he was rich (good looking to boot), and could get any girl he wanted – at least, from what Kagome assumed.

She sighed, leaving her thoughts and returning her attention to her mirror.

She wore a short blue skirt that flared out and ruffled at the edges. Olive green tights covered her petite, thin legs, black leather boots covering her from the knee down. Underneath her black overcoat (which hugged her curves and flared out at the bottom as well) she wore a dark brown long-sleeved turtle-neck, the cloth hugging her neck visible above the collar of her overcoat. She decided to keep her hair down due to the cold weather, so her black tresses cascaded down freely and regally down her back, the strands curling at the ends naturally.

The last bit she took into her consideration was her face, and when she did she recalled what Takura had said the day he came to pick up his painting.

_"__You look beautiful for someone who doesn't wear makeup."_

A blush crept into her cheeks. She didn't quite get it. Her face… To her… Looked plain. Simple. What could Takura see in her?

Shaking her head, she checked her overall reflection one more time before opening the door and walking to her bedside table where her phone laid. She picked it up and scrolled through her contacts to find Takura and then message him.

_'I'm ready!' _She texted him. She was shocked that he replied almost instantly that he would be there soon.

He either was always on his phone or he liked her enough to text back right away. Kagome hoped the latter; otherwise this dating thing would be pointless… Right?

Half the time, Kagome felt in the back of her mind the hope that he would reject her, lose interest in her. She wanted to escape it… Because although she wanted something new, the pain of the memories of the past, of Inuyasha, haunted her mind.

Her eyes moved to the bottom drawer of her vanity set… That damnable item was waiting in it, she knew, for her to pick up and look at forcing her to remember him and that day. That just as damnable day. She vaguely questioned why she kept it as some sort of keepsake… But knew that back then she intended to keep it to be a reminder of why she didn't want to love again.

Thing is, she didn't like being reminded. It brought back too much pain.

So once she packed it away in the box with that uniform, her mind forgot about it – her defenses put up walls around her heart and mind, making her forget and push every memory further back. She moved away, finished school, established a business, and carried on with a busy lifestyle and she just "moved on." She then thought that if she just kept that keepsake by her bed and looked at it every night, she probably wouldn't be dating this man. It would have warned her otherwise. But it would have brought her pain.

She shook her head, recalling the day Takura asked her out the second time, the tears that threatened to fall at the thought of loving someone else… Perhaps escaping pain was just a mere fantasy, unattainable – a frail wish.

She sighed.

Her phone rang, and she looked to see who was calling. Takura. "Hello?" She spoke into the receiver after picking up the call.

"I'm outside," was his reply.

After telling him she'd be out, she hung up, grabbed her purse that was waiting on the bed, and walked out her bedroom. She paused when she reached out for the knob of the entrance door, however, her mind lingering on the memory of her and Inuyasha for just a moment. She pushed the painful memory away soon enough, and turned the knob, opening the door to a different, new day.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of the carnival was welcoming to the tiny human girl. She enjoyed anything that sounded like people were enjoying laughs, conversations, and activities for social fun. Carnivals were one thing that she loved to go to… And beaches as well, which they were headed to next. She wondered if Takura knew her liking to them.

Takura, however, sat across the table looking as stoic as ever. His expression was flat as he eyed her… eyed her… She felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "Aren't you going to eat?" She asked as she lifted her chopsticks to grab more of the meat on her plate. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

Takura shook his head. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." Kagome smiled softly in response. Yes. For something she was hesitant to do at first, she certainly was enjoying herself. She was smiling, taking in the atmosphere. She didn't mind that Takura seemed aloof, expression flat. She was just happy someone could decide to accompany her to some of her favorite places.

"It seems like you know me… I love carnivals. I love the beach." She replied before putting a piece of meat into her mouth.

Sesshoumaru smirked, remembering the Kagome of the feudal states era. How she enjoyed her walks to the marketplace and bargaining for food, how she told him the hustle and bustle calmed her nerves. He also recalled training by the beach at her request.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," he said, the smirk evident on his face. Kagome just eyed the slight curve of his lip as she chewed. When she was finished, she decided to comment. "I want to see you smile. That smirk is the closest thing to a smile I've seen you do."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "I rarely smile." An evil glint shimmered in Kagome's eyes, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel she'd magically become more annoying for the next few hours. He hoped he was wrong.

"Hm," was all she said. She stood up with her half-empty paper plate in hand and dumped it in the nearest trash can. When she walked back to Takura, she grabbed his hand and led him back into the crowd. "Come on!" She said, joy in her voice. "There's still so much for me to do before we head to the beach."

And there was. They had their caricature pictures drawn, and Kagome had her face painted. He treated her out to ice cream and he won her a few stuffed animals at game booths. Kagome looked up at a giant ferris wheel with excited eyes, and then looked at Takura expectedly. Takura nodded, deeming this a lot better than having his caricature being drawn. Something about having your body become disproportionate and a man drawing a smile on your face without your consent was humiliating to the former daiyoukai. But when he looked at Kagome's eyes and saw the pain he had seen in them replaced with happiness, he decided not to ruin her moment.

Once they were in the small caged car, Kagome turned to look at him as she used her hand to move a strand of hair from her face. "You know, you remind me of someone," She suddenly said. When he raised his brow as a response, she pointed at it, her face drawing nearer to his. "That! My ex's brother used to do that!" She exclaimed. "You remind me of him. The flat expressions, the cool demeanor. But you're also different." A giggle escaped her at the thought of Sesshoumaru allowing a caricature of himself being drawn. "Some things you're allowing me to do would most definitely not pass for that d…" Kagome paused, catching herself from saying the word _daiyoukai. _"… Dude," she lamely corrected. Kagome hadn't realized her face was so close to his until she felt his breath on her nose, and when it registered her cheeks heated. She pulled away.

Takura placed his hand on her leg, making her shift, the blush heating her cheek more profusely. He smirked. "Who was this man?" He inquired. Kagome looked up at him once more, this time minding distance – the blush still heating her face. "His name was Sesshoumaru," Kagome stated.

"Tell me more about him," Takura, who indeed was Sesshoumaru, mused. He wanted to know what she thought of him. Kagome, her blush dying as a result of being distracted by the conversation, kept talking no longer minding Takura's hand on her leg. "He… was skilled. Precise. Honorable. He was a very strong man. Smart and intelligent and…" Kagome eyed Takura's features more intently, her eyes widening. "You look exactly alike…"

"Handsome, I presume?" Takura asked his tone still flat. "Perhaps you should be dating him instead."

Kagome snapped out of her trance, shaking her head. She, for some reason, thought she had made Takura jealous. "You're nicer," She reassured. "He's… difficult to befriend."

With that, Kagome turned her attention from Takura to the outside of the caged car. They were now at the very top, so she could see the view of almost everything. The people looked smaller, and she could see the landscape of the buildings and tops of the trees. In her mind, she mentally shook her head once more, thinking of the differences between Sesshoumaru and Takura. They couldn't be the same people. They just couldn't. If that were the case she would be able to feel his youki for one thing…

"I'm a man of few words," she heard him say, causing her to look back at him. Kagome smiled a knowing smile, which radiated warmth… Sesshoumaru, oddly, could feel it. "I seemed to notice," Kagome replied.

"I don't express myself enough. Not often, if at all. My past engagements with women were mostly physical… Or manipulated for monetary reasons."

Kagome frowned. "And how about your family? Surely they see a different side of you?"

"I have no remaining family. And even when they were alive, I don't recall ever being the affectionate kind… Not ever since I was a child." The frown on Kagome's face deepened as she looked into his golden eyes. She didn't see any pain, any remorse; he was telling her just to tell her. She questioned if he was insensitive or just… Strong. "It must be hard to be used by women… And must be hard to have no remaining family."

Takura squeezed her leg for a reason he did not know. "You adjust with time, and you come to not mind it after awhile."

Kagome's eyes fell to his hand on her leg. She reciprocated the gesture by placing her own hand over his. "You're definitely not the same man…" She muttered.

Takura did not wince, did not question her statement; she had muttered it under her breath thinking he could not hear it, but he did.

He wasn't the same man. He agreed with her. He was young, naïve. Power thirsty. He had lived only a short time when he had met Kagome, had barely experienced life at the extent he did at that moment.

He grew older and older with the years, and with age he also grew wiser. After losing all the family he had he ironically began to notice the families all around him. The mothers and fathers doting on their offspring, sibling's friendly fighting. Husbands holding their wife's hands. He, at one point, paid no heed to such trivial matters. But, soon enough, in the back of his mind he… minded them. The only interaction with another person he had that resembled warmth was his ward….

And Kagome.

He remembered the days Kagome and her group stayed in his land shortly before the battle with Naraku. She had kindly (but at the time he saw it as annoyingly) did her best to reach out to him. At the time, being the young pup that he was, he didn't see it for what it really was.

… He felt that he was getting closer to the reason why Kagome was standing out to him. But he still needed to know her more… At least, that's what his instincts were telling him.

_"Do you have something to protect?"_

Suddenly, his father's words rang about him. For a long time he wondered what those words meant, what having something to protect would do for him…

Kagome squeezed his hand, gathering his attention. He saw that she was looking out the caged car's window.

Soon they reached the bottom of the ferris wheel again. Sesshoumaru assisted Kagome out of the caged car, one hand in hers and the other on her shoulder. "Are you ready for the beach?" He asked. Kagome looked up at his face and smiled. "Yes!"

What Kagome didn't notice was how looking up at his golden eyes did not cause her pain.

* * *

The wind was blowing about their bodies, Kagome's hair whipping quite violently around her face. She struggled to keep her hair tamed, but was having difficulty. Takura's hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and tucked into his overcoat for he had expected the weather. It was close to sun down and the wind had begun to pick up, the autumn chill of the air beginning to show itself as the night began to fall.

"You should have expected this." He stated, successfully annoying Kagome. Kagome glared in his direction, but soon the sound of waves crashing against the shore caught her attention. She held her hair in a fist at the nape of her neck with one hand, the other keeping the loose strands from getting into her eyes.

She did it so she could get a better view of the ocean, which crashed loudly against the shore. The sound of that along with the whipping of the wind fascinated Kagome… Even if it sounded violent, she loved it. She still was able to find that peace.

Sesshoumaru wondered how she could enjoy the beach even in such circumstances. Looking at her face, he saw contentment… And it held his attention.

The wind was blowing her hair in every direction, but the dim light of the sun was still being caught in the highlights of her tresses… and her eyes. Although she was a simple girl, to Sesshoumaru she looked ethereal, the brown of her eyes glinting in the setting suns light.

She was a character. She was always happy with the strangest of things – this would be no different. The weather was horrible, but it did not affect her love for her surroundings. He remembered the days it would rain in his lands long ago; he remembered the girl slipping into the rain with no protection. It seemed like a childish whim, but he found that that was one of the things that made Kagome stand out. She had the genuine heart of a child. It took joy in simple things; it was also open and loved freely – it reached out to whoever was isolated in hopes of bringing brightness to it.

Well… At least… That's what the Kagome he knew in the past did. His eyes narrowed.

This Kagome, the Kagome of _this present time, _was resonating with a deep pain. So deep that it screamed at others to leave her to be the isolated one… But at the same time something deep inside her was attempting to reach out. To reach out, be known and… be healed.

He knew this. He saw it in her eyes sometimes.

They were as stormy, as uncontrolled as the weather at this very moment. Sesshoumaru's eyes looked down to her lips. They were pale…

Kagome gasped at the warmth suddenly touching her cheeks, Takura's warm thumb brushing against her bottom lip. She looked in his direction, eyes wide and a bit wary. She had to admit, however… That his warmth was a bit… welcoming.

His other hand moved from his pocket to her shoulder; he positioned her so that she was now completely facing him. Kagome, after being exposed to the cold wind, seemed to welcome the contact. Her eyes closed, focusing on the warmth of his hands. She thought of the last time she felt the touch of another… The touch of a man as innocently intimate as him cupping her cheeks on a cold autumn day.

She couldn't recall.

Images of Inu-yasha went through her mind… She recalled his brash attitude, his harsh words. She remembered also… His words of love that only lasted for a few short moments. His bouts of jealousy concerning Kouga. But… He never reached out to touch her this way.

This was a different kind of warmth. And it felt nice.

Kagome opened her eyes, realizing Takura had drawn nearer. His breath was warm on her face. She flushed a deep pink, pulling away only slightly, her lashes fluttering to cover her eyes half-way. Looking down, she caught sight of his lips… He wasn't… He wasn't going to kiss her right?

Suddenly her heart began beating faster than she anticipated, anxiety filling her at the thought of such an intimate contact. Immediately, she looked away, the warm huff of her breath escaping her lips.

"You're cold," She heard him mutter. His hand was still cupping her cheek and as much as it made her feel uncomfortable, she didn't complain, didn't protest… It made her feel uncomfortable but… She admitted it made her feel better in this unforgiving weather.

Her eyes were still averted when she replied. "I didn't expect it to be _this _cold," She paused. "… But. Thanks for lending me your warmth."

"Hn."

Before she could protest, she felt his arms wrap around her, the warmth of his full body now welcoming her.

"You didn't seem to be so much in pain today," Takura stated.

Kagome was really getting annoyed with how her blush seemed to not be going away, her heart still beating fast. "I…" She hesitated. The thought of her pulling away and hitting him on the head for making her feel flustered crossed her mind for a moment, but for some odd reason she didn't act on it. "…. I had fun today."

Inu-yasha crossed her mind again.

"If it were my ex, he'd have probably been brash and harsh and left the date on his own terms," she mumbled, thinking of his attitude and his personality overall. He never had a mind to consider a woman's feelings… But then again, the way he looked at Kikyou, interacted with her… Kagome's eyes began to water. Maybe it was just her. "… He would've stayed with his past lover, though, I know it." She unknowingly wrapped her arms around Takura as well, clenching at the cloth of his overcoat.

"You should probably not focus on the past," He said, placing one hand on her head.

Kagome sighed. "You're right…"

She relaxed in his hold, fighting back the tears in her eyes successfully… She also wondered how long it would take for the thought of Inuyasha to leave her thoughts in this man's presence. It wasn't, and she knew, the healthiest thing to do to keep mentioning your ex to any man you would be currently dating.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: **Aaaaaaaaaaand here it is! CHAPTER 5! WOOO! I actually updated guys. I am going to push myself real hard to finish my fanfics. I want to finish them. Really. Not only for the merit of saying I actually finished them, but for all of you who are following them. Most especially all of you who are urging me to do so. I will do my best!

As you can see, Kagome is having a hard time moving on. I am not going to make it an easy task for her.

Well, hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading, please drop a review! I would love to hear from you all 3

xoxo,  
EndlessDevotionx


End file.
